


The Mother

by Mygaythoughts



Series: Therapy challenges [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Global Warming, mother earth, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: Nobody knows...ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY WATTPAD





	The Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from my therapist two years ago for my writing group. I am immensely proud of this and one other!!!

Nobody else living knows the story of the trees.

Nobody knew that at one point they lived by themselves and was once alive.

Nobody alive knew that the trees lived spoke and moved but me.

I remember when the men first celebrate their ax's and I remember watching as the men cut down my children and grandchildren.

I remember watching in horror as my children where cut and burned with me being able to do nothing.

I am dying because of man's progress and gains which are slowly killing me but I am done.

I am done just standing here watching them destroy me bit by bit.

It is time mother earth took back what man has taken and she has given by avenging her fallen children.


End file.
